


Mystery of Love

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck Loves Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Quentin hace todo lo posible para que el chico que conoció en otra dimensión esté mejor.Aunque eso signifique acallar lo que guarda en su corazón y oírle decir a ese chico todo lo que no pudo a esa persona que tanto extraña.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	Mystery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jake Gyllenhaal y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
>   **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡

Quentin despertó al oír un sonido a pocos metros del sillón donde estaba sentado. 

—Señor Stark…

Una emanación de color esmeralda viajó desde sus manos hacia la cama que se encontraba a pasos suyos.  Segundos más tarde el ocupante de la misma había dejado de quejarse y volvió a ir al mundo de los sueños. El hombre se levantó y se acercó. Su rostro pacífico prácticamente ya no tenía marcas del combate en el que había participado hacía pocas horas. 

—Increíble —musitó, acariciando las facciones del muchacho que no pareció sentir el roce de su piel sobre la suya. Se preguntó por qué él deseaba seguir sufriendo. Quentin podía decirle que todo estaba bien una y mil veces… pero él sólo quería  _ verlo _ . Quería hundirse hasta lo más profundo del dolor y la agonía por sentirse solo sin importar que Quentin estaba ahí. 

Sí, la brecha que el chasquido había abierto entre dimensiones era un caos, Quentin había llegado a esa Tierra para ayudar a destruir lo que hubiera llegado de su propia dimensión, pero estar en medio de un duelo, eso no se lo esperaba. Tener que cuidar a un niño que apenas y estaba siendo consciente de los poderes que tenía y de todo lo que era capaz de hacer, tampoco. Muchísimo menos intentar solucionarle la vida y usar sus poderes para eso. 

Aún así no importaba cuánto lo intentara, cuánto le mintiera, cuánto lo ilusionara, lo único que él quería era ver a Tony.

 

* * *

 

Al comienzo le había reprochado a aquella ilusión que sólo tomaba forma en la mirada de aquel muchacho. Le había preguntado por qué lo hizo, por qué lo había abandonado. Y Quentin no sabía la respuesta, y si hablaba por él, no sabía si se lo creería, así que sólo lo dejo ser. Y ante él, la figura amorfa aparentemente sonreía. Como si esa fuera la respuesta a todas sus incógnitas.

 

* * *

 

Luego le siguió el sincericidio. Todos sus sentimientos salieron a flote, llegando a oídos de Quentin. Palabras de afecto más allá de una relación mentor-pupilo, palabras de un amor tan profundo rallando lo eterno. Lágrimas de pena y remordimiento por no haber sido capaz de haber hablado antes, por no haber tenido el valor, por haber sido un cobarde.

 

* * *

 

Le dolió verlo llorar. Le dolió demasiado. Estaba a punto de mostrarse y terminar con su ilusión si eso significaba que dejara de derramar tantas lágrimas de dolor, pero no lo hizo. Una parte suya también sabía que él necesitaba de ese descargo de la forma que fuera. Todo con tal de que pasara su duelo de la manera menos terrible.

 

* * *

 

Lo siguiente ocasionó que Quentin terminara durmiéndolo poco a poco. Todo se estaba yendo a un plano un poco más complicado, necesitaría de algo más que un holograma y gases alucinógenos, y la farsa terminaría siendo descubierta más temprano que tarde.  

* * *

 

Él volvió a moverse en su cama, esta vez, abriendo sus ojos. 

—Ey —le dijo a Quentin.

—Hola —le respondió él sentado al costado de la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que había sucedido algo, pero sólo tuviste una pesadilla. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me quedé dormido en el sillón.

—Ya veo —el muchacho se restregó los ojos y lanzó un largo bostezo. Adentrándose un poco más en las sábanas, se giró un poco para ver el débil rayo del sol que empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte—. Ya es de día.

—Sí —dijo Quentin. 

—Tuve un sueño —el hombre lo miró aunque él estuviera dándole más importancia a lo que se encontraba más allá de la ventana—. Soñé que el señor Stark estaba aquí. Soñé que le decía… bueno… todo lo que hubiera querido decirle.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Quentin, incorporándose sintiendo sus piernas adoloridas por haber estado sentado en el suelo. 

—¿Señor Beck?

—Dime…

Ahí estaba otra vez, esas incontrolables ganas de llorar que se apoderaban de ese chico de vez en cuando.

—Si él me lo hubiera pedido… Si Tony me hubiera pedido mi alma… le juro que se la hubiera dado. Me duele- Me sigue doliendo que él no esté aquí… Vivo… 

Quentin se acercó a él y rodeó ese cuerpo entre sus brazos. ¡Por Dios! No quería soltarlo jamás. Quería convertirse en su defensa, quería protegerlo contra viento y marea, que no se preocupara por nada. Pero no dijo nada. Sus labios se separaron para decir algo, una palabra de afecto, lo que sea, pero sabía que si dejaba que una sola palabra se escapara de entre ellos, terminaría arruinándolo todo. 

Se sentía bendecido por ese misterio de amor, por primera vez, se sentía atrapado en ese sentimiento, y aunque como ese muchacho lo había hecho, tuviera que hacer oídos sordos a los mandatos de su corazón, al menos seguiría a su lado. 

—Siempre y cuando lo recuerdes, él siempre estará a tu lado, Peter —trató de consolarlo, dándole un suave beso en la frente que el muchacho agradeció con una tímida sonrisa. Sin agregar nada más, fue acercándose a la puerta de la habitación—. Cualquier cosa que necesites…

—Lo sé. Muchas gracias, señor Beck —le agradeció el aludido despidiéndolo con un movimiento de mano. 

Quentin suspiró una vez salió de la habitación. Debía construir esas paredes impenetrables alrededor de su corazón, alrededor de su propio cuerpo. No debía mostrar un ápice de sus sentimientos para con ese frágil muchacho. Lo protegería, claro que lo protegería. Cueste lo que cueste.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 😊
> 
> No me importa el futuro que le den a Mysterio en el MCU. Para mí siempre va a querer proteger a mi bebé Peter 😭


End file.
